


But It's Better If You Do

by dyoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Pessimistic, barely there angst?, but this isnt really fluff, i finally thought of sumn to tag this, slight angst like smol angst ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoozi/pseuds/dyoozi
Summary: you can't blame jihoon when you ask something from him that he doesn't have
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	But It's Better If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is but I heard that if you write using comic sans it was easier??? So I’m testing it out I’m gonna try to do this under 30 minutes because I have plates to finish lmao
> 
> also any mistake is my fault bc i tried to finisd this within 30-45 minutes im so sorry xckjvksdjvhjfv i tried to make sure i used propper spelling and punctuations but im like,, illeterate lol
> 
> also that's the title bc i got like one line from that song by p!atd, unless i removed the line wait shit ion rmr LMAOOO THIS STORY IS NOT RLLY INSPIRED FROM 'BUT IT'S BETTER IF YOU DO '

Jihoon pants heavily as a sweaty body plops down next to him. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence given the fact that this is his livelihood, he’s used to having strangers’ eyes on him or their bodies against him— he’s used to it

It’s his job for fuck’s sake.

Standing on a stage and shaking his hips is Jihoon’s thing, he’s done it for so long that it just comes naturally to him. Every sensual turn on a pole, the popping of buttons, it’s all done with such graceful precision, he almost looks out of place inside of a sleazy strip club. And just like that he knows he’s captured the interests of idiots with too much money and insatiable libidos.

Jihoon has grown so used and bored of this that everything just feels like a chore, sure he’s still performing the same but sometimes it just feels too much for him— clinging to someone, whispering sickly sweet lies right into their ears, letting them touch him all over— _it’s exhausting_

But somehow, Jihoon manages to just live it through. It’s not like anything much would happen anyway. If there’s anything that Jihoon appreciates about being a stripper, it’s routine. He knows what he needs to do but more importantly, he knows what to expect.

All that’s left to do is to give kisses without any shred of love.

_Love_

Jihoon knows from experience that it gets messy when you mix feelings with fucking, he’s not a stranger to having people fawn over him. Jihoon sees the way some of them get this glazed look in their eyes when they look at him, they pray for love in each and every lap dance he gives. He doesn’t feel for any of the men that pull him against their chest and hold him tight, not even when they promise him a better life outside of this dingy place. Their words don’t carry weight in Jihoon’s heart. In the end, they all just want the same thing, a tight hole to stick their dick into.

Jihoon sometimes asks himself, maybe he could just end this then he could try getting a more... reputable job but it never follows through. Jihoon thinks there must be a secret why, why can’t he just leave this place,

_“No no, I really just want to do this for myself. I want this”_ he tells himself

If there’s anything that Jihoon appreciates as a stripper, it’s routine.

And Choi Seungcheol just had to fuck everything up for him.

Seungcheol is a regular, a resilient idiot, in many ways he’s just like the others. With one stride it’s back to their routine.

“I wanted to see you” Seungcheol says

Jihoon thinks he’s dumb

From the months that Seungcheol has kept coming back, Jihoon still cannot get what Seungcheol wants. He’s merely a stripper, he dances and fucks for a living. Seungcheol’s _“love me”_ is just asking Jihoon for what he doesn’t have, Jihoon knows that Seungcheol’s aware of his lack of romance, passion, and all those things he knows Seungcheol is asking from him but even after that they still fall into a routine, a routine Jihoon knows so well it might as well be a dance number at this point.

Just like any dance number, there’s always an end and at the end of theirs, Jihoon always think Seungcheol has a naïve mind, he’s stupid for still going after Jihoon even when Jihoon pushes him away. Jihoon knows Seungcheol is only after him for his body

Seungcheol likes to state otherwise, and it angers Jihoon. He doesn’t think he can handle any more of the bullshit coming out of Seungcheol’s mouth. Jihoon thinks of what Seungcheol could gain from trying to woo a cheap whore like him, it was too good to be true…

So Seungcheol must be lying.

Jihoon gets mad. So mad to the point where he could just lash out at Seungcheol, a client, which would make him lose his job. Sometimes, Jihoon considers the idea of lashing out at Seungcheol when he gets on his nerves, and then maybe Seungcheol could just leave him alone.

But then the fluttering in his stomach prevents Jihoon to even shout.

There’s so many things running through Jihoon’s head, but in his head one thing is for certain.

_"everyone is just all talk in the end"_ Jihoon tells himself, _"they all just want to fuck"_

Honestly, maybe Jihoon doesn’t even want to do this anymore, all of the people he’s fucked had the same look in their eyes: kind-of-tender and almost loving as they barely contain their excitement of feeling Jihoon naked and vulnerable in their arms

But in a way Seungcheol is different because Seungcheol likes to fuck up Jihoon’s routine, not by much but just enough to drive him insane. The way he looks at Jihoon is too much, he looks at Jihoon with such pure care and Jihoon doesn’t know what to do with it, Jihoon wants to live in denial, he badly wants to group Seungcheol with the others, he wants Seungcheol to be a liar because it’s easier. It’s easier to deal with someone who you know doesn’t love you. It’s easier to deal with someone who doesn’t look at you like you carry the secrets of the universe behind your eyes. Deep inside Jihoon knows the real truth

Jihoon decides he could get away with indulging Seungcheol

“I love you”

Jihoon says on a whim, he doesn’t even know if Seungcheol even heard through their pants and moans but he doesn’t care.

Because for just this once only— he wants to fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> ok that's it, tell me how i did bc ion write but it's kinda fun !!! i like making aus so this is like a step from that to whatever this is lol


End file.
